Rosie Is Distracting
by ILoveFanFic76
Summary: One-shot. Future-fic. Carter had always been distracted by Rosie's beauty at the worst times. Sorry for the horrible summary. Warning: Character death.


**AN: Hey everyone! Here's another one-shot. I'm trying to work on writing more details, so think of this as practice. It's far from perfect, so don't expect high-class literature or anything.**

**I really love reading one-shots that are made up of short situations that all have a theme or tie into each other at some point so I decided to try my hand at one.**

**Also, this is a Princess Protection Program story! Carter/Rosie, of course. It takes place shortly after the movie does, and takes it through there. This used to be a Mitchie/Alex, but with the way I wanted it to go, I figured Carter/Rosie would be a much better fit.**

**Needless to say, in my stories, you probably won't really have any kind of "coming out" because I would have no idea how to write one without sounding cliché or anything so from now on, unless I say otherwise, in any story where a Demi and Selena character are featured, they are just going to automatically like girls haha :D**

**There will be **_**minimal**_ **background information. You probably won't hear too much description about Carter's appearance in the first sections, but I'll see how everything turns out.**

**And physically, I'm going by Demi's and Selena's appearance through the years. Mostly because I'm sure you'd all get bored hearing about their long, brown hair for 3 or 4 entire sections. So basically, it's Future Rosie and Carter, but with Demi's and Selena's different hair colors and everything. It'll make more sense when you read.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one! I'll warn you now- it's super rushed. I wanted to get another one-shot out so this won't be quality, but hopefully, you won't hate it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Protection Program.**

* * *

><p>Our two girls met at 16 years old under strange and urgent conditions- one, a foreign princess hiding undercover from a crazed, power-hungry dictator, the other, a simple, tomboy bait girl whose father was chosen to take in the princess and change her identity.<p>

Princess Rosalinda Maria Montoya Fiore of Costa Luna had grown to love living in Louisiana so much that she decided to stay with her protectors, the Joe Mason and his daughter, Carter. Rosalinda, or 'Rosie' as she was known in the U.S., was invited by Joe to live with them after the two girls had gotten along so well. He talked it over with Rosie's mother, the queen, and she concluded that she would be able to rule over their home country of by herself. Queen Sofia still had a long life ahead of her and when she would no longer capable of being in charge, Rosie agreed to come back and step up.

In the meantime, though, she and Carter were now 19 and in just three years, had joined the Princess Protection Program straight out of high school, under Joe Mason's command. Working and living together so much, both girls began to develop feelings for each other that spanned beyond just friendship. Carter never thought, in a million years that she would start liking Rosie in that way and Rosie never thought she'd have feelings for anyone who did not come from some kind of royal background. Not that Rosie thought she was better than that- it was the fact that she never really met people her own age unless they were guests of her mother.

* * *

><p><strong>-Flashback-<strong>

"_Hey, Rosie?" Carter called the princess into their room nervously. It was a hot summer afternoon and Carter was sitting on her bed, nervously playing with the strings of her green zip-up. She knew exactly what she wanted, but not being as elegant with words as she would have liked, Carter was left to improvise._

"_Yes?" Rosie walked out of the bathroom after brushing her hair. She faced her friend as she threw her hair up into a loose bun. Living with the Masons, Rosie had learned to relax a little and not worry about to looking prim and proper in the home._

"_Uhm…I was uh…wondering if… you'd like to maybe…possibly…go out for dinner tonight…" Not exactly what Carter wanted to say, but it was a start._

"_That sounds fun. Mr. Green stopped by the bait shop today and he's always a big tipper so maybe I can spring for some extra cheese on my burger." Rosie smiled excitedly as she sat on the bed facing Carter._

_Carter tensed up._

"_Oh…I was thinking maybe somewhere nicer tonight than we usually go. Like, that Italian restaurant in town." Hopefully Rosie will pick up soon._

"_That sounds like a good plan too. That's a really nice place. What's the occasion? Is your dad coming?"_

"_My dad won't be joining us tonight. I was thinking just you and me."_

"_Awesome. Let me check how much money I have real quick." Rosie got up and started to walk toward her side of the room but stopped when she felt Carter's hand lightly grab her wrist._

"_Actually, I was hoping to pay for the both of us myself." Carter timidly offered._

"_I couldn't ask you to do that." Rosie shook her head._

"_But, I want to." Carter looked at Rosie but only got a confused stare in return, She sighed, "…Alright. I was kind of hoping that this…could be a date or something." She explained, gesturing both hands in front of her._

_Rosie's eyebrows raised and she let out a faint "Oh" as she finally began to comprehend what Carter wanted. Rosie had been raised to always stay calm and collected, but on the inside, she was jumping for joy. She looked at Carter for another second to make sure the tomboy would not break into giggles and say "Gotcha!"_

_When Carter kept the awaiting expression on her face, Rosie knew that she was serious and gave her a sweet grin._

"_I'd love to, Carter."_

_Carter smiled as if she had just won the Super Bowl._

"_Really?" It was her turn to be stunned._

"_Of course. It'll be fun to have a night on the town with Carter Mason."_

"_Rosie, we've gone to restaurants alone before." Carter chuckled._

"_Yes, but this time, it's for real. This is a date and will be treated as such." Rosie said, jokingly._  
><em><br>"All right. Well, I'll 'pick you up' at around 6." Carter used air quotes._

"_See you then." Rosie laughed._

**-End of Flashback-**

* * *

><p>First dates. By their very definition, they are awkward and nerve-racking- even more so when you're on a date with a Princess. Yes, Carter had been on dates with other girls in the past and yes, this was her best friend, but still- it was Princess Rosie. Princess Rosie's <em>first <em>date ever. This is the date she will be comparing any future dates to, and Carter felt pressure to live up to whatever expectations the other girl might have had.

After being escorted to their table, given menus, Rosie enduring countless questions from Carter about what all the Italian meant, a tall, blonde, lanky man in an apron, who looked to be in his late 20s walked up to the girls.

"Good evening, ladies. My name is Tyler. I'm going to be your waiter tonight. Would you like to hear about our specials?"

Carter already decided to go with the item on the menu that she figured would cause the least amount of embarrassment in front of Rosie when she would order it. Rosie, being the polite, patient girl she is, nodded eagerly at the man to explain the list.

"Well, our first special is a shrimp and pasta mix with tomato sauce and topped with a layer of parmesan cheese…"

Tyler's voice began to fade out as Carter looked at Rosie. Everything around the girl began to blur and all sounds muffled. Soon, it seemed as though Rosie was the only other being in the world. Carter looked at her light brown hair that hadn't changed too much since they first met. It went straight down and had a slight wave just past her shoulders. Rosie's short bangs were swept to the right and her dark brown eyes lit up as the waiter mentioned something that Carter assumed piqued her interest.

Carter noticed how Rosie's adorable nose scrunched up a little when she did not like something. Rosie's nose was probably one of Carter's favorite physical features of hers. The first time the two girls stayed up all night talking, Carter had pointed out that Rosie had freckles on her nose. Rosie blushed at Carter's findings and explained about how they made her really self-conscious. Carter just smiled, ran her finger gently over a couple and said, "Well _I_love them."

Carter's eyes traveled down to Rosie's lips just as her tongue darted out to wet them.

In an attempt to divert her thoughts, Carter scanned Rosie's outfit. Casual, but classy- not too many people were able to pull it off, but Rosie could.

She was wearing a v-neck, short-sleeved navy blue dress that buttoned from the waist up - Rosie decided to leave the top 2 buttons unfastened, much to Carter's delight. The dress was accented by a thick, light brown faux-leather belt that rested high on her waist. Rosie finished up the outfit with dark brown leggings and dark blue flat shoes. She had a pretty good fashion sense for someone who was raised in dresses the first 16 years of her life.

Suddenly, sounds started coming back and Carter's sight cleared to reveal that she was no longer lost in her thoughts of Rosie. She was pulled back to reality by the feeling of a foot roughly tapping her own under the table.

"...and for you, miss?" the waiter asked patiently.

"Huh? What? Yes." Carter had absolutely no idea what had been said in the past 3 minutes.

"Pardon?" Now Tyler was confused.

"What would you like to order, Carter?" Rosie jumped in.

"Oh. I'll just have a cheese pizza, please." Carter handed her menu to the waiter and stared blankly at her hands on the table, trying to overcome the embarrassing moment that just occurred.

"Carter, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Couldn't be fine-er."

"Okay..." Rosie said in doubt, "Are you sure? because-"

"Hey look! There's a mural on the wall!" Carter nearly leapt out of her seat to point out a large painting of a Tuscan country road.

Anything to change the subject from what just happened.

* * *

><p>Two years had gone by and Carter and Rosie kept seeing each other romantically. It was not hard to find time together because they were already with each other 247. They were assigned as partners in the PPP and Joe Mason went above and beyond to build them a small guest house of their own. That way, they would have some privacy in case they ever wanted to "socialize with each other" as Joe put it when he gave Carter the talk at age 14.

As the girls aged, so did their senses of style and appearances. Rosie had dyed her hair black and grew it all the way out to the middle of her back. Due to extended time in the office, grew slightly pale from her lack of sunlight. Carter on the other hand, cut her hair so that it stopped just shy of her shoulders. It was easier to manage that way and made her look more mature.

One late night, Carter was given an enormous amount of extra paperwork to do at the PPP offices- hours worth of forms. She convinced Rosie to go home without her and that she'd just eat whatever leftovers were in their fridge at home. Rosie kissed Carter goodnight and made her way back to the house...

Carter finally wrapped everything up at around 8:00 that night- 2 or 3 hours after her usual quitting time. She lazily drove home, hoping to be able to just sleep cuddled up to her girlfriend. When she got home, the agent tiredly muddled through the front door and threw her keys onto the small fold-out table directly to her left.

"Honey! I'm home!" Carter smiled. She always loved watching old television shows with her dad and loved that she now had someone to say that to whenever she returned to the house.

"I'm in here." Rosie called out from their bedroom across the short hallway. Carter exited the foyer, walked past the joint kitchen-dining room on the right. She turned her head and saw that there weren't any leftovers on the table like Rosie usually leaves when Carter works late. She shrugged it off and continued down her path.

Once she got to the final door on the right, Carter heard faint music from the other side of the door.

"Rosie?"

"In here."

"What's with the mus-" Carter stopped dead in her tracks when she got a look around. Rosie had taken all the candles in the house and put set them all over the bedroom.

"Oh my god...Rosie..."

Carter's girlfriend stood by the bed in a tight, black, silk tank top and her short black shorts that she always wore to bed. Rosie's long, wavy black hair cascaded down and Carter's eyes followed its path, down the curls that ended just past her shoulders. The sight was absolutely breathtaking.

"Rosie, what's all this for?"

"I told the chief to give you all of that extra paperwork..." Rosie answered, hoping Carter would not be angry with her. But Carter could never get mad at Rosie. Rosie had a sense of child-like innocence sometimes, that made it nearly impossible to bring out any negative feelings.

"You did?...Why?"

"So I could set all of this up."

"I still don't get it." Carter scrunched up her face and scratched her head in confusion.

Rosie let out a nervous breath and took both of Carter's hands into hers as she walked them both to the bed. She had Carter sit down on the edge and knelt down in front of her.

"Carter," She looked up, "I've never been in love before I met you but I realized that it's the most amazing feeling in the world. I love that I get to wake up every morning knowing that I have you and you have me. I love that I we spend every waking, and sleeping, moment together and frankly, I love that you haven't gotten sick of me yet. I love how even after all these years, I still get butterflies when you look at me. I'm completely comfortable when I'm with you because you make me feel loved and wanted and beautiful. I love you, Carter." Rosie reached under the skirt of the bed and pulled out a small, black velvet box and popped it open as she lifted one knee, "...Which is why I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Carter was put in a dreamy daze listening to Rosie's voice. There was something so melodic about the sound that made it Carter's favorite thing to hear. Carter soaked in every word, sight, and feeling. She looked back at Rosie for what seemed like an hour but was only about a minute- she was just so stunned. Carter knew they were probably going to get married eventually, but she never actually thought about an actual proposal. She assumed it would just happen, but this felt ten times more amazing.

"Really, Carter? You choose to space out now?" Rosie said, feigning annoyance but could not hide her small chuckle.

Carter blinked.

"Woah. Sorry. I just spaced out for a second."

"Oh really? I hadn't noticed." Living in the Mason household, Rosie had learned to perfect the art of sarcasm.

"I don't think you know how pretty you are. You're just so distracting. And for the record, I can't _choose_ when I space out. That's the whole point of 'spacing out'- it's unexpected."

"Are you gonna marry me or not? My knee is hurting." Rosie pouted.

Carter put both of her hands on Rosie's shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Yes, Rosie. I would love nothing more than to marry you." She smiled.

Rosie slipped the ring onto Carter's left ring-finger and stood up to climb into her new fiancee's lap, showering her face in quick kisses.

Carter cupped Rosie's face in her hands and guided the princess' lips to her own, holding her in a deep, intimate kiss. Once they needed to breathe, both girls pulled away and looked at each other.

"Hey, Rosie?"

"Yeah?"

"We're _engaged_."

"I know." Rosie whispered excitedly as she laid Carter down onto the bed to 'commemorate' the glorious event.

* * *

><p>A lot can change in just 8 months. The girls had been working their hardest to do a good job with the PPP and after hours of training in target practice, hand-to-hand combat, and some spy skills plus a couple actual missions, everything paid off. Rosie and Carter had become two of the best young agents in the entire program and Rosie took the title of mission coordinator for her and Carter's team. She almost declined the promotion, not wanting to make Carter feel like her boss, but the chief told her that Carter would take her place once she took her throne in Costa Luna. They both agreed that it was a good plan and Carter could not have been happier for her future wife.<p>

One of the perks of working with the Princess Protection Program was that they were able to get some good hook-ups all over the world if needed. The chief of the PPP wanted to give her favorite couple a nice wedding, so she paid have Rosie, Carter, and Carter's father flown to Costa Luna to get married in Rosie's family's castle so that her mother could be present.

Joe squared his shoulders and stood next to Carter in front of the doors that lead them into the chapel. He took a deep breath and looked at his daughter, almost letting a tear escape his eye. She was a beautiful bride, wearing a strapless, white dress that frilled and widened below the waist. Her grown-out hair was straightened and all resting over her right shoulder. Joe lifted his arm and spoke.

"You ready, Pal?"

"I'm nervous." Carter sounded like a scared child.

"I know. But once you see Rosie, that will all go away. I promise." He assured her.

The pipe organ began to play the wedding march, and the doors to the aisle opened.

Carter lifted her bouquet and in unison, she and her father slowly made their way to the altar.

It was a small affair in a modest chapel. The ceiling above them was crème-colored and there were tall candle holders illuminating the walkway. Neither side of the narrow path had hoards of people on it. On the left, there was one chair for Joe and one chair for the Cheif and on the right, one chair for Queen Sofia and one chair for Mr. Elegante. Obviously, it was a very small ceremony.

Carter locked eyes with Rosie as she stopped in front of her. Her father kissed her on the cheek and gave Rosie a hug before making sitting down.

The preacher made a beautiful speech about love and how he had never met Carter, but he'd been close the royal family for years and when Sofia talked about how happy Carter made Rosie, he knew that this was a perfect match.

Carter took in Rosie's entire being. She had lightened her hair in order to fit in with the hot Costa Luna summer. Now, Rosie's locks were a lighter brown than when they first met, with small hints of blonde under its many layers. She had on a gorgeous white, spaghetti-strapped gown that flowed down to her ankles, just above her feet that were decorated with light silver gladiator heels- all topped off with silver nail polish on her toes. Because the couple had spent the past couple of days under Costa Luna's sun, they were both tanned and Rosie's freckles even began making an appearance on her beautiful face.

Carter was so far on Cloud 9 that she didn't even notice Rosie take her hand and slip the ring on. Then she saw Rosie smile- that knowing smile where the other person knows something that no one else does. As if resurfacing from underwater, sounds were suddenly clearer once she hear Rosie giggle.

"...I'm sorry. She does this_ a lot_." Rosie told the preacher. She then faced Carter, "Hellooo! Carter." Carter was literally snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Rosie's fingers clicking together in front of her face.

"Hey, Carter. Yoo-hoo!" Rosie waved her hand in front of Carter's face.

Carter shook her head and it reminded Rosie of the time she spaced out during their first date.

"It's your turn." She whispered with a smile.

"My turn to what?" Carter asked.

"Carter Mason, repeat after me…I Carter…"

"OH! Uh, I, Carter." She said trying to recompose herself.

"Take thee, Rosalinda…"

"Take thee, Rosalinda…"

"To be my lawfully wedded wife…"

The preacher went through the vows and by the end of the ceremony, the two women were officially married.

"You may now kiss the bride."

All of the 5 other people cheered as Rosie took Carter in her arms and kissed her with all the happiness she had been keeping inside the whole day.

* * *

><p><strong>-Roughly 1 year later-<strong>

**ROSIE'S POV**

I looked in the mirror at my beautiful dress Mr. Elegante designed. It was the same one I was supposed to wear to my coronation when I was 16 before everything happened but I loved it so much that he made an exact copy and altered it to my current measurements.

The next day, I was to take my place at the throne and rule over my country of Costa Luna. My mother had aged quite a bit and was unable to keep things in order so she decided to step down from her place. She still lives in the castle and talks to the Costa Luna citizens, but I have been put in charge as the 'official queen'.

My dress was beautiful. It was a strapless, bright yellow gown that became ruffled at the bottom- very much like Belle from the ballroom scene in Beauty and the Beast. My dress had a blue-red-blue patterned sash stemming from my right shoulder down the my left hip- the colors of Costa Luna and everything was topped off with an elegant tiara.

I went to show Carter my dress but was stopped at the door when I heard a commotion coming from a room downstairs. The sound of two men's voices reached my ears but I didn't recognize them. Then I heard my wife's voice.

"I don't know where she is, but she's not here." Carter lied. I could always tell when she was lying because she had a huge guilty conscience, making her the worst liar in the world.

"Don't you lie to me!" One of the men roared.

*SMACK*

*CRASH*

The sound of something hitting flesh and then the sound of heavy furniture falling echoed through the air. I don't know what these guys had on them, but they were definitely armed.

"Go check upstairs." The second man commanded.

Shit. Shit. Shit. They're going to find me.

I heard heavy footsteps make their way through every room on the floor, surely trashing each place- our bedroom, the bathroom, the den… only one room left. The fitting room. I was stuck. There were no weapons in this room- only my change of clothes and a mirror that was bolted to the wall. Not even a pair of scissors because Mr. Elegante was so particular about making sure he had everything with him whenever he left a fitting.

As my mind raced, trying to come up with any kind of solution, the door opened.

On the other side of the threshold stood a large, bulky man who could not have been any shorter than 6 and a half feet in height- a colossal difference to my mere 5 feet and 2 inches.

He was wearing all black- black ski mask to hide his face, black long-sleeved shirt, and black jeans and shoes. I had no idea where this guy came from.

"Well look what we have here." He said with a fake smile. "You're coming with me. Let's go visit your wife." The man flashed the gun that was in his hand, which was enough convincing to go with him.

My eyes widened as he grabbed the upper part of my left arm in a grip that was sure to bruise later. I was roughly yanked through the hall and down the stairs, into the library where I saw the first man standing in front of Carter, gun pointed, waiting for his partner to return.

Carter was in a loose-fitting white t-shirt and black sweats- her outfit for when she goes on jogs. What worried me was the bleeding gash at Carter's right temple. That probably explains why there was blood on the butt of the first man's weapon.

"Look who decided to join us." The first intruder turned to me and said, "You couldn't have come to the front or we would have seen you. Which means… You must have been here the whole time…_That_ means that YOU," He spun back and pointed at Carter, "Lied to me. Now, I don't like being lied to. It's not a great feeling." He taunted my wife.

"Yeah? Well neither is having your home broken into and your wife man-handled."

Shut up, Carter. She knows not to mouth off to foes. That's the first thing they teach you in basic training!

"Hmm. This one's got a mouth on her. We're going to have to shut her up." He took a step towards Carter and in a split-decision moment, I grabbed the nearest book to me and swung it at the face of the man who was holding my arm. He let go of me, bringing both of his hands to his face.

The first man turned to me and while he had his back to Carter, she leapt to the far wall and pressed a button on the underside of the bottom bookshelf. That triggered a loud alarm and flashing red lights, telling the intruders that the PPP had just been notified.

"Rosie! Get over here!" Carter yelled over the alarm. I ran toward her awaiting arms.

"Oh no you don't!" The voice of the second man sounded.

As I came within inches of Carter's embrace, there were two loud popping sounds, followed by a heavy push against my body that sent me to the ground, and finished with a thud. I watched the two criminals flee from the room and crawled over to silence the alarm. I pushed the button and the deafening beeping stopped as the lights returned to normal.

"Carter?" I called out, still coming down from the adrenaline rush caused by all of the commotion. It was eerily quiet.

I turned around from the shelf and saw Carter…face-down…a pool of blood quickly forming under her.

"No, no, no" I whispered internally. I threw myself at her side and turned her over as she let out a pathetic groan.

"Carter?" I tried to get her attention while I looked her over. She was sweating copiously and I tried to move her matted hair out of her face while avoiding the cut on her head.

There were also two bullets. In her body. I could not even fathom the idea that Carter had just been…shot. The entire front of the shirt was soaking in a collection of sticky, red fluid and it smelled like the inside of a penny factory. I almost couldn't find the bullet holes because of all the blood but I managed to seek them out. One was coming from her left side, around her waist area just above her hip and the other was directly at the upper-left part of her chest. I just prayed it wasn't too close to her heart.

I scooped Carter's upper body into my lap and put my left arm under her shoulders and supported her head while my right hand ripped a portion off my dress and pressed the cloth to her chest wound. That was the one that was more of a concern for me.

"Hey, Carter. I need you to stay with me."

"Ro…sie" She cracked her eyes open just enough for me to see her dark brown- almost black – eyes, half lidded looking back at me.

"Tired…" She went to close her eyes again and her breathing became more labored.

"No! You have to stay awake. You've been shot and we need to wait for the agency to come get us." I told her.

"Can't…" She let breathed out.

"Agent Carter Mason. As your commanding officer, I _order_ you to stay with me." I didn't think my final act as Carter's superior would be legally forcing her to try and keep herself alive.

Carter's eyes darted in different directions (no doubt that she's in a daze from the blood loss) before they locked onto mine and I knew that she knew I needed her. I could tell that she was trying her hardest, that she was in so much pain but I had to keep her here for my own selfish reason that I could not imagine living life without my Carter beside me.

Her brown eyes peered deep into mine and I could tell that she was spacing out again.

"You can do this, Carter, okay? Just look at me. Look at me a-and think of all the things we still have to do. Like, how we always wanted a dog? Or to grow our own garden? …Or…or-"

I was cut off by what I had been fearing.

I felt Carter's muscles suddenly relax in my arms and I jumped into panic mode as uncontrollable sobs ripped throughout my body.

"Carter?...Carter! Come on, Carter! You can't do this! You were supposed to take my place tomorrow and we were supposed to live a happy, _long_ life together. You just can't throw that away!" I wasn't mad at her, but at the situation. I had nowhere to direct the anger other than the limp body in my grasp.

I snapped my fingers in front of her eyes that were still open. That always got her out of her trances.

Nothing. Only a vacant stare burning a hole into me.

I felt her neck for a pulse and even more tears escaped when there was nothing to be found. I brought Carter closer to me, burying her forehead into the crook of my neck as I subconsciously rocked us back and forth.

* * *

><p><strong>NARRATOR'S POV<strong>

Minutes later, the several agents of the Program and a few paramedics rushed into the room, only to find a shattered princess cradling her dead wife – her fallen hero – in her arms. It was a heartbreaking scene to walk in on, but jobs had to be done.

"Is she…?" One of the agents asked Rosie.

There was no answer other than her hushed sobs, so he took it as a 'yes'.

One paramedic crouched down to Rosie's level.

"Princessa, I must take the body to the coroner." He informer her sadly.

After a minute of collecting herself, Rosie reluctantly pulled herself away from Carter's body. She looked down at the damage. There was blood _everywhere_. She was sitting in a pool of it. It was all over front side of her wife. It was all over the new dress she was so excited to show off.

Another sob was emitted as Rosie took her right thumb and index finger and slowly brought Carter's eyelids down. Now it just looked like she was sleeping.

Taking a nap that she would never wake up from.

Rosie ducked her head down one last time and kissed Carter on the head, then whispered a couple "I love you's" as the paramedic returned with a stretcher. Carter was hoisted onto the plank and carried out to the awaiting van.

Rosie was frozen in her spot on the floor, unresponsive to anyone's voice until a familiar one sounded from across the room.

"Rosie…"

The princess looked up to see a grown man with tears in his eyes.

"Joe." She breathed out.

Her wife's father fell to his knees and pulled Rosie into his arms as they began to cry together. The other PPP agents left the room to give them their privacy.

"I'm so sorry, Joe! Those bullets were meant for me. That should have been me!"

"Don't talk like that, Rosie. It should not have been either of you."

"I don't know what I'm going to do without her…" Rosie looked off into the distance, hearing the engine of the med-van finally take off.

* * *

><p><strong>This didn't <em>quite<em> turn out the way I had planned but I'm not 100% disappointed in it.  
><strong>

**I'm sorry for the rushed ending. I need to take a class on "How to Conclude Chapters and Stories" or something. Anyway, this was basically a practice-type of thing to see if I could really write a themed one-shot. I need to work on a lot but I think this is an okay start. I hope you do too.**

**This was not thoroughly proofread because I'm in a rush and I _really_ wanted to finally get this up, so I'm sorry for whatever you find that makes you want to tear your eyes out.**


End file.
